1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to antenna marking organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved antenna marking device wherein the same is readily secured to an associated automobile antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized antenna markers for providing enhanced visibility of an antenna and its associated automobile, particularly in parking lot situations where a large gathering of automobiles makes it difficult for an owner to ascertain the position of the owner's automobile. The instant invention includes a football designation marker for inducing individuals to utilize the device and accordingly maintain visible association with their automobile. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,820 providing an elongate ornament formed with a hollow cavity to receive an antenna therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,618 to Ryan, et al., sets forth an enclosure for securing an antenna wherein, wherein the enclosure is a hollow configuration formed of two mirror image portions to secure a central member therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,712,268 to Faragosa sets forth an automobile antenna location signal wherein a brightly colored cylinder includes an aperture with a single clamping jaw to secure the cylinder in operative association with the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,552 to Clofale provides a luminescent device securable to a garment such as worn by an individual or to an umbrella transported by such an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,818 to Wannyn sets forth a hinged package for receiving an article interiorly of the package, wherein the package includes mirror image cavities for receiving the article.
As such, it may be appreciated that the instant invention attempts to address the problems of the prior art by setting forth an automotive antenna marker device wherein the same provides ease of use of its affixing to an automotive antenna and simplicity of construction to effect its production and use by individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.